


Spending Halloween with the boys

by MissyLiz



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyLiz/pseuds/MissyLiz
Summary: You get invited to a Halloween "party" night by the Diasomnia squad.
Relationships: Lilia Vanrouge & Reader, Malleus Draconia & Reader, Sebek Zigvolt & Reader, Silver (Twisted-Wonderland)/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Spending Halloween with the boys

The wind was strong, the trees painted a beautiful combination of red, orange, and yellow while the dorms and the school hallways were decorated in creepy skeletons and pumpkins. It was clear that it is Halloween, the day where you celebrate and remember the dead...well, that is what it is supposed to be but nowadays it is more about the celebration and having fun rather than remembering the departed. 

The gate cluttered as you closed it, heading to your dorm in steady steps when suddenly Lilia's head pops into your view. Hanging upside down a tree, grinning at you. “Oh Gosh, you scared me! What do you need?”, you ask warily. He gets down and apologizes, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you but I have something for you.”. He takes out a beautiful envelope, shut tight with a waxed insignia stamp. You look at him questioningly. “Just make sure to come, okay? Bye” And with those words, he vanished into thin air.

You walked into your room and opened the envelope as soon as you sat on your bed. The letter inside reading, “Dear [Your Name], We hereby formally invite you to our very own small celebration of the holiday known as Halloween. Please be at Diasomnias gate by 9 PM sharp. We kindly request you take some change of clothes as we will give you accommodation overnight. Yours respectfully” signed by what seems to be Malleus, Lilia’s, Silver’s, and Sebek’s signature.

A smile graced your lips, it seems you can spend Halloween with your beloved Diasomnia squad instead of having to spend it on your own. You do your usual chores before deciding on what to wear. A quarter to 9 PM, you are fully dressed with spooky makeup to accentuate your wizard costume. Proud of yourself, you head out with your small bag filled with necessities and snacks.

You give three loud knocks and the door opens on its own. You only take a few steps before stopping in your tracks. The decorations are stunning and the light play which they made with their magic is just making it just creepy enough to enjoy it instead of genuinely being scared. “You are early by two minutes, this is unacceptable!”, Sebek comes into your view, complaining about how the invitation precisely said 9 PM sharp but you barely listened to him, still admiring the view. When he calls out to you, you focus on him again and apologize and thank him for welcoming you. He stutters a bit but then says, “it is okay since Malleus nor Lilia saw you enter yet, so I will be lenient this time...but only this time!”, he huffs and leads you to the big living room which has a massive flatscreen and a whole table with Halloween food and drinks. 

When you look around a bit more, you see Silver sleeping in a corner. He really can fall asleep anywhere...Then you hear a deep voice from behind, “Thank you for coming, I appreciate it a lot.”, you turn and see Malleus looking down at you with the usual soft smile he wears. Your heart flutters a bit at the sight of him. He does have that kind of effect on you. “No problem, thank you for inviting me, I can’t wait to play games and have fun with you all.”, you reply, avoiding his eyes.

Lilia pops up and goes straight to Silver, waking him up to have him greet you as well. “Glad you could make it on such short notice, we have plenty to eat! I even made the cake back there!” motioning to a corner in the room with a very ominous looking cake, you gulp, thinking this could be your death if you take a bite out of that thing. Silver tips on your shoulder and tells you he will show you your room and then you can all start the party. While walking after him, you ask him if he knew what was planned for today. He told you as far as he knows, they plan to do some Halloween themed games and then watch scary movies before going to sleep.

Sometime later you find yourself in the middle of getting mummified by Sebek, who keeps grumbling about the fact he should have been the one wrapping Malleus up instead of Silver but this anger made him want to beat Silver, he circled around you at the speed of light so you two won the game. You played several more games like a feel-box and a murder mystery game. Afterward, most students decided to go to sleep now instead of watching movies, so it somehow ended up just being you and the four Diasomnia boys. You made yourselves comfortable and Lilia chose to put in The Nightmare Before Christmas. You expected him to put in some kind of slasher movie or something like Paranormal Activity but you assume he was mindful of Silver and Sebek, as they are still underage.

You all commented during the movie, making it more lively at the beginning, but near the end, it died down. When the end credits roll, you try to move, only then realizing that Sebek fell asleep on your shoulder and Silver on your lap. You giggled softly, trying not to wake them while standing up to leave. You look at the other two and realize that both Malleus and Lilia fell asleep as well. Malleus was actually sleeping with his head against Lilia’s upper arm, making it look very funny but this position cannot be good for him so you decide to actually move his head into a more pleasant position. You then take the blankets near you and drape them over everyone. looking at them, having such relaxed faces, and be so unguarded kinda makes them look adorable. You cannot help but smile and softly murmur “Goodnight, sleep tight, my precious friends.”.

As you made your way up the stairs to go into the guest room, you fail to notice Lilia's eyes following your frame until you are out of sight, grinning in a satisfied manner. “Mission accomplished.”, he mumbles under his breath before getting his three “children” into bed as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween request of my tumblr account.  
> Request:  
> "Scenario of fem!reader spending the Halloween night with Diasomnia boys, please?"


End file.
